Mistletoe Mishap
by TheatreOfVoices
Summary: For mayapapaya500's 7 oneshot challenge. You have to kiss, it's Christmas spirit. Marti insisted. Easy enough. I said smirking and then pulling her into a kiss. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. I was enjoying it until something heavy hit my foot. Dasey
1. Derek

Derek POV

"Casey hurry up, I'm hungry." I said, leaning against the island.

"Well if you helped it could go faster." she replied, reaching in to the cupboard. You could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Well if you hadn't forgotten the plates." I replied, mocking her voice._ Who forgets plates when they set the table? And why does there need to be two of us to get plates?_

"Well if you hadn't... just shut up Derek." she said turning around.

I laughed, "not until you do." I said, continuing to laugh.

"You're such a four year old, let's go" she said rolling her eyes. We were heading towards the table when Marti yelled "Wait!"

"What?" I asked. I got my answer when I saw what she was pointing to, the mistletoe hanging directly above us.

"No." Casey said firmly.

"You have to kiss, it's Christmas spirit." Marti insisted.

"Easy enough." I said, smirking and then pulling her into a kiss. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. It was quite enjoyable until something heavy hit my foot. I pulled away instantly and looked down, the plates. They were shattered all over the floor.

"Derek I'm sorry." Casey said, obviously upset.

"Klutzilla strikes again." I said, sitting down and checking out my foot. I glanced at the table, Nora and Dad looked like they had just saw a ghost. Lizzie was talking quietly with Edwin, and finally Marti was clapping. I smirked and said "Do we have enough Christmas spirit Smarti?"

"Yes, almost as much as Santa!" she replied with a big grin on her face. I laughed and she clapped a few more times. By now Nora had snapped out of her _shock _and was helping Casey clean up the smashed plates. Dad had gotten new plates and set them out on the table. As soon as Dad gave me my plate I, being me, began to eat while Casey and Nora finished sweeping the glass up.

"Derek that's rude, wait." Dad said, sounding displeased.

"I'm hungry." I replied, my mouth full of turkey.

"Derek!" Dad said sternly. I continued to eat, ignoring him.

"Whatever." he mumbled, shaking his head.

Eventually everyone was seated and eating but no one said anything. I don't no why, maybe they were to absorbed in their own thoughts. The food was to good to stop eating and say something so I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on my plate._This Christmas is good, Nora's a good cook and Casey's a good kisser. Whoa! where did that come from. Bad Derek. Why is everyone so quiet? We kissed, so what it was going to happen sooner or later. Put a 17 year old teenager in a house with another 17 year old teenager that both happen to be pretty hot they are going to end up kissing, at least. Well if you put one in a house with me anyway. _I smirked to myself. I looked up from my food for once and realized that Edwin and Lizzie had both finished eating and left, _strange Edwin usually waits for me_. Marti was playing with her food, oblivious to the quietness at the table. Dad was eating regularly, Nora kept taking quick glances at everyone and Casey was, well being Casey, staring at her food and eating slowly. "May I be excused?" Casey asked, standing up with her plate. She looked kinda dazed, _am I really that good of a kisser?_

"Yes, take your dishes into the kitchen." Nora replied.

"Great." Casey mumbled before going into the kitchen and then running up the stairs. Just a few minutes after that I was completely stuffed. "I'm full, good supper Nora." I said quickly. I left up the stairs before they could tell me to bring my dishes into the kitchen. Retreating to my room to think things over, I grabbed my ipod and listened to music while I began to recap the day's events, well the dinner table events anyway. _I kissed Casey. Maybe it was a good thing she dropped the plates, it might of went somewhere where it shouldn't, at least in front of the whole family..._

**Midnight.**

I opened Casey's door quietly and poked my head in, she was lying on her bed writing in her notebook. I decided to make my presence known since I didn't want to look like I was spying, "Case." I said, she looked up and shoved the notebook under her bed before saying "What?"

"Can we talk?" I asked shutting the door.

"A- about what?"

"About the kiss."

"W- w what about i- it?"

"Did you... uh like it??"

"Well..." I thought I say her blush but I'm not sure, "Yeah." she said, dropping her head from embarrassment.

"So did I." I said, kissing her. She deepended the kiss further, it would of lasted longer but we ran out of air and broke apart.

"Don't you love Christmas?" I asked kissing her again then giving her time to answer.

"Absolutely, this my best one yet."

_Mine too Case, mine to._

**A/N Okay I didn't mean to make this so cheesy but it just ended up like that and I know it's way past Christmas... oh well go easy on the flames... This is a oneshot but I'm writing everyone elses point of views since that was the challenge. Reviews!!**


	2. Nora's POV

**A/N This is Nora's POV. I don't like Nora very much... I find her boring and don't pay much attention to her so this was a challenge but I survived and came out with... well with this anyway. So without further adue here you go:**

Nora POV

"Derek go get some plates." George said sternly.

"No, Casey can get them." he replied.

"I always get them. Derek can do it this time." Casey complained to George.

Deciding to step in, seeing as I was the other parent, I said, "you both can go get the plates."

"What! no make her do it, only one of us needs to get plates." Derek whined.

"Both of you go." George said firmly, he looked like he was trying really hard to be "a parent"

"Ugghh fine, come on Derek." Casey said getting up, and surprisingly Derek listened and followed her into the kitchen.

"Good parenting there Georgy." I said, giving him a high five and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Nora." he replied, lightly kissing me back. I sat back in my chair and observed my surroundings, Edwin and Lizzie were engrossed in conversation as always and Marti was in her own little world. I could also hear the bickering between Casey and Derek. It was exactly the dinner I pictured, minus Casey forgetting plates. But with the mixed families we have, I expected worse. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Marti yell.

"Wait!"

I looked up from the table and saw what she was pointing to. The mistletoe. _They would never kiss_, I thought. but Marti said "You have to kiss, it's Christmas spirit." All of a sudden Derek kissed her. I was completely and utterly shocked. My daughter and stepson were kissing! I mean this was a huge deal! It wasn't just a light kiss either it was a full on... well kiss! I was about "break them up" when the plates hit the floor, or some hit the floor anyways, the others Derek's foot. He insulted her then didn't even help her pick up the plates! Now he's talking to Marti and laughing while poor Casey is picking up all the shattered glass. Just then I realized Casey was cleaning up the plates all by herself. I got up at once to help. George had gone into the kitchen to get more plates. What a good hubby he is. We sat down to eat when everything was cleaned up. I noticed that Derek and Edwin had begun to eat while Lizzie and Marti had waited. Girls are so much more polite than guys...

**A/N So that is the end of Nora's POV... it sucked sorry the next one will be better... I ended it there because I need to something to fill in when I write George and Marti's POV's so yeah... Review, even though this wasn't very good. Sadly it had no fluff and I like fluff so next chapter will have fluff promise. Oh! By the way reviews equals more fluff lol. Yeah I'm rambling now so... Also tht was short. sorry... Reviews please!!**


End file.
